The subject matter disclosed herein relates to catalysts and methods for making catalysts, and more particularly, catalysts for removing nitrogen oxides (NOx) from exhaust gas streams.
Current emission control regulations encourage the use of catalysts in the exhaust systems of vehicles in order to convert carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons (HC), and NOx produced during engine operation into less harmful exhaust gases. Vehicles equipped with diesel engines may offer the benefit of increased fuel economy. Such vehicles may benefit from exhaust after-treatment systems that employ one or more catalysts to assist in chemically converting NOx, HC, CO, and other pollutants into less harmful compounds prior to discharge of the exhaust gases to the environment.